Death Row Vampire
by Yukikoinu
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire who gets his blood by killing inmates on death row. However when his food supply has been dry for four months Sasuke must hunt like an animal to survive. But what happens when he finds a lost blond in the forest. M for later chapters.
1. Prologe: Past

Yawn. Well I'm back and in the grove. Yawn. Well mostly anyway. I've been debating on whether or not to post this story on because I have not been getting a lot of people viewing my stories. But still I thought it would be better here than collecting cyber dust in my computer. Hopefully I'm not wrong about this.

**WARNIGS: **Yaoi, Mature Situations, Killing, Language, and Sexual Situations (Later chapters).

**RATING: M**

**TITLE: ****Death Row Vampire **(Though I will willingly take a better name for the story.)

**SUMMERY: **Sasuke is a vampire (living with his best bud, a werewolf) who gets his blood by killing inmates on death row. However when his food supply has been dry for four months Sasuke must hunt like an animal to survive. But what happens when he finds a lost blond in the forest. (If ya don't like Yaoi scram!)

**DISCLAIMER:** Yea, yea, yea. I do not own Naruto. Ya happy crushing my dreams like that? XP **(go cries in a corner)**

_Memories_

Prologe: PastxXx

The night was quiet and still near Darkwood Manor. Crickets sang their sorrow filled songs of summers end and the woods were cast about in dreamland. Yes, it was as though the night was nothing more than a soothing black abyss.

However the night's pleasantries were cut short by a loud howling of off beat notes, seeming to come from the old manor itself.

"Oh! Yea! Another one bites the dust, another one bites-"

"Kiba! Stop all the incessant howling," a cloaked figure hissed from its perch atop the rafters in the cluttered study.

"Hay, Sasuke! Back already?" A young browned haired teen shouted from his seat next to an old computer. Swinging around to see his friend Kiba slipped out of the chair and on to the floor. "Ouch."

"Yes," Sasuke said, gliding down from the rafters to a plush red velvet chair in the corner of the room and settling down on to it. "And you don't need to yell when someone is less than ten feet from you."

"I'm not yelling!" Sasuke sighed and walked over to Kiba. Reaching out a pale ivory hand Sasuke yanked the headphones from the dog like boy's ears. With the headphones hanging limply in his hands, still blaring music, Sasuke stated, "Yes, you were."

Dropping the headphones Sasuke glided back to the red chair and sighed once more before sitting down. Silence. A small sound of rustling paper was heard near the computer before a hand came to rest upon Sasuke's shoulder.

"Man, you ok?" Kiba asked slowly.

Sasuke looked up to his friend then down to his upturned hands. Bringing them to his face Sasuke rested his head upon them.

"Kiba, it has been months and we still have not found any trace of a criminal being sentenced to death by the humans. If this keeps up I will have choice but to feed from the innocent… and I have no intention of doing that."

Kiba's normally bright face darkened. How could his friend possibly give up so easily? He was never one to give up and he would not let his friend do so either.

Kiba tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder, stretching the cloak out a bit. He turned his unresponsive friend to face him. Dragging Sasuke up, he pulled their faces so close that his breath fanned out over Sasuke's pale features.

"Dude, I'll say this once, and only once. You are not going to be like _him_. You've done too damn much to." Kiba said, slowly releasing his death grip on the cloak. "Okay?"

Snapping back to reality Sasuke hissed at Kiba drawing away from his friend.

"Never mention _him_ again. Never." With that Sasuke turned and waltzed out of the study, leaving a dazed Kiba in his wake.

Walking through the manor Sasuke reflected on what he had done. He was sure Kiba didn't mean to anger him. The poor boy was just brain-dead like that. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if Kiba's parents had dropped him on his head for the fun of it. (1)

Sasuke shrugged it off and stopped in front of the wall window on the second floor, briefly wondering when he had gotten there. Looking up at the moonless sky Sasuke reached back in to his old memories. Of a time when he was human; the night when it all had happened.

_**xXx**_

_Dusk was coming close as Sasuke trudged up the long pathway that (eventually) led up to the magnificent Uchiha Manor. He was just returning home from his practice when he caught sight of something in the road up ahead. It looked like someone had left a sack leaning against a tree._

_Curiosity filled the young Uchiha as he approached the dark figure. However the closer he got, the more he could feel as though he knew the figure, but he could also feel a sense of dread lingering there as well._

_Realization dawned on Sasuke suddenly as he shouted for the figure._

"_Uncle? Uncle, is that you?" Sasuke asked as he closed the remaining distance between them. "Uncle, did you have one too many drinks again?"_

_Sasuke laughed gently raping his Uncle on the shoulder causing the body to fall to the ground. Startled, he kneeled to the ground, gently taking his uncle's body in his arms. Turning him over Sasuke gasped and dropped the body as though he had been burned._

_His uncle was pale as a sheet, his eyes wide with unseen terror. Who could have done this to him? Who?_

_Suddenly Sasuke thought about his home, his parents. Oh, no._

_Sasuke jumped to his feet and took off. Who ever had done this might be heading for his home._

_Sasuke ran with all his might rounding corners with a speed humans only dreamed of. However the closer he got to his home the stronger the feeling of despair wrapped itself around his heart._

_Seeing his home up ahead Sasuke slowed down, not wanting to run head long in to whatever danger lay in wait there. Walking now, Sasuke could hear the silence of the forest around his home. It was quiet, like the animals knew the danger that Sasuke was to face and taking cover._

_Sasuke walked to the front door and gently took hold of the knob. Holding his breath he slowly pushed open the door, making it creek only once._

_The house was as black as pitch, as if the inside were nothing but a black hole. Stepping in to the dark, Sasuke stood for a minute letting his eyes get use to the dim light. There was nothing wrong on the surface, but what about whatever lay in wait deep within the house?_

_With fear gripping at his heart, Sasuke slowly walked through the dim halls of the house. As he rounded the corner to the main sitting room he saw something that would change him forever._

_There on the oak floor lay his father just as white as his uncle had been. Sasuke looked up to see his mother crying over his father's corps begging the dark figure over her to explain himself._

_Sasuke gasped as his eyes trained in on the black figure, however that brought unwanted attention upon him. After that every thing became a blur. His mother yelling at him to run as the figure loomed over her preparing to take her life._

Running, yes, he remembered running for his life even though he knew the chance of getting away was slim to none. Then a sharp pain hit him and darkness over took his vision.

_**xXx**_

The next thing he knew he was alone and forever cursed to the dark. He was a vampire and that was it. But he would never forget that face. That face that had killed his loved ones and turned him in to a monster.

A soft whining brought Sasuke back to the real world. It was Akamaru, Kiba's pack mate as he called him. The brown and white monster sized dog whimpered again nudging Sasuke with his muzzle. Sasuke sighed and laid his hand on top of his head, feeling himself calm slightly with Akamaru there. Unlike Kiba, Akamaru knew when to be a quiet companion.

Sasuke turned back to the window staring out in to the moonless night once more. His hand left Akamaru's head to touch the frosted pane of the window.

"Yes, I will never be like _him_."

_**xXx**_

Well that's it for now please review. If I don't get at least five reviews I might just delete it (though I hope not to.) And can anyone guess whom it is that did all that stuff to Sasuke? Cyber cookies for all that review.


	2. Lost and Found

Wow, five people in one day! OMG, thank you all who reviewed I love you guys! And yes it was Itachi who did it. :3 I am so happy you like the story and I will continue to do my best with it for you guys. Now for those who reviewed thank you all and 10 cyber cookies for you all! I'm real sorry about not updating fast I have school. YUCK! Homework coughpoisoncough and two mla formatted paper were due but that's all be hind me now so lets go now for the reviews!

**Angel61991:** You got it, 12dozen cyber cookies for you!

**Darkkoi:** Yup, right! 12dozen cyber cookies for you as well! Well I wanted something different yet the same… That sentence made no sense to me at all.

**The 17th Requiem:** Yes the story will go on. Lol. Please bare with me though for you see I don't update too quickly but I will update.

**Dark Phoenix Angel101:** Will do. And I will try my very best.

**Ninjafox:** It shall live! Lol. But I will try to do my best with it.

**Dragonfire04: **I'm not a fast updater but I try to update fast…Uh, does that make sense?

**WARNIGS: **Yaoi, Mature Situations, Killing, Language, and Sexual Situations (Later chapters).

**RATING: M**

**TITLE: ****Death Row Vampire **

**SUMMERY: **Sasuke is a vampire (living with his best bud, a werewolf) who gets his blood by killing inmates on death row. However when his food supply has been dry for four months Sasuke must hunt like an animal to survive. But what happens when he finds a lost blond in the forest. (If ya don't like Yaoi scram!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I no own Naruto. Sasuke does. And if I tried to own him Sasuke would kill me dead. XD

_Memories_

_**Chapter One: Lost and found**_

**_XXX_**

Two more weeks had passed and there was still no sign of someone on death row. This was not only bad news for Sasuke but also for Kiba; for you see Sasuke's temperament was not doing well at all. In translation, Kiba was Sasuke's outlet of frustration a.k.a his punching bag.

Two more days passed and Kiba had, had enough. This time Sasuke had pinned him in the main hall and was raving over him, his eyes swirling red in madness. Kiba grabbed his collar, switching their positions till Sasuke was pinned to the wall in his place. With Sasuke clawing at his arm Kiba punched him. Hard.

"Look, man!" Kiba yelled, "Knock it off, if your thirst for blood gets any stronger, ya might eat me. I know ya don't want that to happen. So, tonight, come hell or high water, I am going to drag you in to that forest and shove raw animal meat down your throat till ya either blow chunks or knock all this shit off! Ya hear me!"

Heavy panting filled the hall as Sasuke regained his senses, his eyes slowly turning back to their original ebony black. Looking down Sasuke grabbed Kiba's wrist, flinging his arm out as he swiftly moved out of Kiba's grasp.

"I won't need that. I can hunt for my self, mutt." Sasuke hissed taking his leave down the hall and to his bedchamber.

Kiba's eyes followed his friends shrinking figure, then cradling his abused arm to his chest Kiba turned, pausing only slightly to mumble, "A thank you would have been nice. Ass hole." And with that Kiba sulked to his own room, just off the main hall, in order to get ready for that nights festivity.

Something just told him it would be a night he would enjoy…

**_XXX_**

Night had fallen once again over the forest, but it was far from the peaceful tranquility it was known for. For just on the brim of the forest edge laid a small camp. It was by no means a big camp, but still, what lay there brought restlessness upon the forest life around it.

"Alright men, tonight we find that fiend!" A golden haired man shouted as he stood before the small gathering assembled around a slowly dieing fire. "That evil creature has caused our city nothing but panic and we shall stop him!"

Shouts followed the statement along with an occasional catcall from the men.

"We are hunters of the black creatures of the night," a guy with black glasses and an overly large gray coat stated, "Vampires."

"Yes, Shino. It is our destiny to do waste to these monsters." Another guy said flipping his long brown hair back behind his shoulder. "We all have come from lines of hunters, so it is only right that we follow our ancestors example and exterminate these filthy creatures."

Mumbles of agreement followed his statement as the group of hunters settled down. However a yawn from the back of the camp near the tents caused their attention to snap back. Wary eyes landed on a teen that looked as though he had been napping there; and knowing him he most likely had been. The teen sat up slowly, some of his brown hair falling out of the ponytail on his head. His eyes slowly scanned the others around him.

"Hey," he said sitting up, "I know you all are happy but I have some…bad…news…" he trailed off his head falling to the side as a light snore fell from his open mouth.

Growls started to rise from the group as the golden haired man from before stepped forward, gently poking the lazy teen in his side.

"Shikamaru, wake up. What did you need to tell us?" He asked.

Shikamaru stirred awake looking around once again at the temporary camp that they had set up. Well they set up while he slept in a tree about ten feet away from any type of work.

"I surprised you hadn't noticed." Shikamaru drawled, "He is your kid after all, Minato."

"My kid? You mean Naruto? What about him?"

"Take a look around and tell me what you see." Shikamaru said, and with that he turned back, over intent on getting in some more sleep before the hunt started.

"Shikamaru what do you mean?" Minato asked doing what he was told.

His eyes scanned around the camp yet nothing seemed out of place. Tents, okay. Fire, okay. Weapons, okay. All men present and accounted for…okay- no wait! One, two, three… Minato's face fell as he now found out what Shikamaru was trying to tell them.

"Naruto's missing!" He yelled, "Find him! We've go to find Naruto!"

The camp broke out in a frenzy of movement at his orders. People shouted calls for the missing boy and looked in every nook and cranny of the camp. Yet, he was nowhere to be found. This was bad if there was one thing Naruto was good at it was getting lost and with that thing out there. Minato didn't even want to think about what could possibly happen to him.

"Naruto, where are you?"

_**XXX**_

Sasuke had been dragged, by Kiba, to the middle of the vast forest surrounding the manor and left to hunt with only Kiba's threat hanging in the air about him.

"If ya don't find something to eat and attack me again I _will_ shove raw meat down your throat. Got it," and with that Kiba had left Sasuke to himself; more than likely going off to find his own food with Akamaru.

It felt strange to Sasuke to have to completely find his food. Sure he could hunt, but he was use to his food being laid out before him. After all, inmates in a cell don't have very many places to run or hide.

A scream broke Sasuke out of his retrieve just as the smell of blood filled the air. Over run by his thirst for blood Sasuke easily glided through the trees, everything around him becoming a blur. He had to find where that wondrous smell was coming from. The smell became stronger as Sasuke broke his way through the last thicket of trees and in to a small clearing.

There in the clearing was a large boar bleeding profusely from its side. At the sound of Sasuke coming in to the opening the boar had left whatever it was doing previously to stair at him and that blood looked so wonderful. It looked so thick and a rich deep red color almost black. (1)

Whatever had been going on in Sasuke's mind was lost to him as he attacked the animal. Its blood was filling him making him want more of the delicious substance. As he drained the animal dry Sasuke failed to notice the shivering form hidden behind the bulk of the boar.

Sasuke pulled his head away from the boar wiping his blood stained mouth with his hand as his eyes scanned the, now, dead animal. When his eyes reached the head of the boar a mop of bright blond hair was shaking next to it.

Curiosity filled the Uchiha as he slowly moved to get a better look at what the boar had cornered. Looking over the boar's head Sasuke could just barely make out the small form of a human, a boy from the smell of him. The boy's shaking calmed down slightly as he turned his head to face Sasuke.

Tear filled crystal blue eyes looked up in to Sasuke's own ebony black orbs. The look the boy gave Sasuke was so intense it felt as though the boy could see down to his very soul.

A sudden urge over came the Uchiha to touch the boy, to hold him, but as Sasuke reached out to touch the boy he jumped at him. The boy yelled as he took hold of Sasuke's neck in a chokehold trying to strangle him.

Sasuke hissed at the contact of the boy on him. He had never felt something like this before. It was a strong deep emotion to dominate this boy, to take him. Pulling the boy off his back Sasuke held him by the back of his neck as he fought to get free his breathing heavy with effort.

A red streak passed his vision as the boy tried to strike his face. Grabbing the boy's arm Sasuke gently twisted it this way and that. Blood covered most of the boy's arm from his shoulder down and the boy's struggles were not helping his injury at all.

Sasuke sighed; bringing his other arm around he traded holding the boy by his neck to gently cradling him in his arms. For the first few moments weak fists hit Sasuke's chest getting softer with each unaffecting blow. After a while soft sobbing could be heard from the boy along with gentle pleas of, 'Don't hurt me, please'.

Sasuke shook his head, and then hooking his thumb and forefinger under the boy chin Sasuke forced him to look at him.

"Sleep," Sasuke said as he forced the boy in to the dream world.

The boy fell limp as Sasuke lifted him in to his arms cradling him gently as he took off for the manor. The only thing that crossed Sasuke's mind was Kiba is going to have a field day.

**_XXX_**

(1) Eww that grossed me out while I was writing it. YUCK!

I hope you all like it, I know it's not the best I could have done but I'll try harder next chapter. And again I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. But I do have good news my sis gave birth to her baby girl at 4:15 this afternoon so things went a little nuts. Well I think that's all for now Please review. I got so excited when I saw that people had reviewed my story but I got kind of sad when no more came in. I don't mind if ya send in one with only one word in it. Lol. I just like to see what people think of my writing skills and I like to know what my readers think so I can, maybe, incorporate some of those likes in to the story to make it better. Well sorry for ranting but PLEASE review. Okay. T^T


	3. Really a monster?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! **I'm so sorry for taking forever to update however I love you guys and I'm really happy with all the reviews. I would name everyone but I'm going to save that for the last chapter of this story because there are so many wonderful people to thank. I'm also going to try to update at least once a month I hope you all don't mind. Well on with the story. I love you all. And I would also like to thank my good friend for helping me work through my writer's block and coming up with part of this chapter. Thank you!

**WARNIGS: **Yaoi, Mature Situations, Killing, Language, and Sexual Situations (Later chapters).

**RATING: M**

**TITLE: ****Death Row Vampire **(Yes it is now stuck for I am too lazy too change it, though I appreciate those of you who gave me some other good titles for this story.)

**SUMMERY: **Sasuke is a vampire (living with his best bud, a werewolf) who gets his blood by killing inmates on death row. However when his food supply has been dry for four months Sasuke must hunt like an animal to survive. But what happens when he finds a lost blond in the forest. (If ya don't like Yaoi scram!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I love yaoi and yet there is very little to be found in the anime Naruto, which means I don't own it. Woe is I… Ok I went a little over board.

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

_**Chapter Two: Really a monster?**_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh my god Uchiha, you've got to be joking! Ha, ha, ha!" Kiba gasped out between giant bouts of laughter.

Yup, Kiba was having a nice old field day. The moment that Sasuke had entered the house with the blonde boy passed out in his arms Kiba started laughing and wouldn't stop. He had fallen to the floor after having been kicked by Sasuke, but the brain dead moron just didn't know when to give it a rest.

Ignoring the laughing mass on the floor Sasuke walked down the hall to his room. Putting the blonde on his bed Sasuke sighed running his fingers through the boy's soft blonde hair. Hopefully the he would awaken soon. For Sasuke longed to see those soulful blue eyes again.

"So let me get this straight," Kiba said appearing in the doorway, "You found him in the middle of nowhere and just decided that you would keep him?"

"No, I found him and thought he would be better off here than out in the middle of the woods." Sasuke said as he walked in to his bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. Why he had one when neither him nor Kiba needed it was beyond him but he guessed luck was on his side, for once. As he walked back in to the room he heard Kiba give a snort.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure he will feel _much_ safer locked in a house with a werewolf and vampire than out in the middle of a forest."

"Kiba, your sarcasm is appalling." Sasuke said as he pulled what he needed out of the kit to work on the boy's arm.

"So are your manners, but ya don't hear me complaining." Kiba mumbled as he left the room in search of more entertainment; god knew Sasuke wasn't going to do anymore.

At the sound of Kiba leaving Sasuke let a sigh pass his lips. Kiba was great person for getting information but not so good with knowing when people had had enough of him. The poor dumb ass just didn't know when to shut up.

Sasuke, having finished wrapping the boy's arm, laid it gently on to the blonde's chest. The boy's breathing had calmed by now and his body was relaxed against the pillows. His blonde hair fanned out around him making it look as though he was an angel with a halo.

Acting on impulse Sasuke reached towards the boys face but a sudden movement snapped his attention back to focus. The blonde was waking up.

Slowly the boy's deep cerulean eyes opened and Sasuke could smell the confusion emanating from him. Suddenly the confusion turned to fear and shock as the blonde noticed Sasuke bent over him, hand but a mere few inches from his head. The boy jumped back against the wall and reached toward the empty scabbard on his waist.

"Oh, shit!" he said as he fumbled for the long chain about his neck.

Sasuke moved towards the boy just as he retrieved a silver cross form inside his shirt, and held it up at Sasuke. Realization hit Sasuke like a sack of bricks and his innate sense of invincibility faltered.

_Fuck,_ Sasuke thought bitterly, _As much as I despise to say it; he could actually deal me some damage with that thing._

The blonde edged off the bed to his left. Reaching the window he gripped the blinds, solely intent on making a mad dash out of the window and back in to the forest, away from this vampire. Wrenching the blinds back he noticed that the window was not only bolted shut but that bars were lining the outside of it as well.

Sasuke heard a low moan of frustration fall from the boy's lips. The boy turned to face him and Sasuke could just barley hear a distant rustling sound through the manor followed closely by the loud banging of footsteps. The footsteps grew louder till Sasuke could no longer concentrate on the boy but on the sound that could only be described as a heard of elephants stampeding down the hall.

In a flash the door burst open, nearly flying off of its hinges, to reveal a clearly pissed Kiba with his ever-faithful companion Akamaru right at his heals. Kiba's face was a nice shade of a deep red color and he looked as though he would go on a killing spree at any moment.

"Sasuke!" the roar of Kiba's voice caused both the rooms occupants to flinch, "I put up with your 'holier than thou' attitude but this…this is going too far!"

The room was engulfed in silence and the blonde boy took this as a sign to take his chance and make a run for it. But just as he grasped the knob of the oak door the words that shot out of Kiba's mouth made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Sasuke, what did you do with my hotdogs?!"

Oh my god this… this was about hotdogs? A smile started to stretch across the blonde's face; he tried to hold it in but the more he heard them argue the more he couldn't hold it in. Laugher spilled from his open mouth as he fell to the floor, tears in his eyes from the laughing. These were supposed to be the most feared creatures of the night?

Kiba and Sasuke stopped their yelling, tuning their attention instead to the boy. The laughter brought a smile upon Sasuke's face, though he would never openly admit to it, and fear was no longer evident in the boy's scent but mirth.

"What is so funny?" Kiba yelled, frustrated by the fact that someone found the situation he was in funny.

"Maybe he finds that your incredible stupidity is humorous?" Sasuke offered.

Pushing himself off of the floor, hoping to stop a fight before it had a chance to begin, the blonde moved to stand next to the dog boy thinking he would be less of a threat than the vampire. Letting his giggles die down he took a breath, hoping it would calm him.

"I'm sorry," He said mirth still evident in his voice, "I just find it funny that you two are the feared creatures of the night I've heard about."

Kiba snorted, "How is that funny I'm brave, strong, handsome, smart-"

"And one hell of a liar." Sasuke stated as he backhanded Kiba in the head. "I am Sasuke and that sack of dog shit is Kiba," a bark resounded through the room, "Ah, yes, and that," Sasuke gestured to the giant white behind Kiba, "is Akamaru. So, now that our formalities are over care to enlighten as to what your name is Dobe?"

The boys face turned a nice bright red as he let the insult sink in. Looking up in to the vampires smug face the sudden urge to punch someone over came him. Aiming square for between the eyes He let a punch fly, hitting its mark dead center.

"My name is not Dobe, Teme," he said, a wide smile finding its way to his face, "it's Naruto."

Hysterical laughter flowed from Kiba's open mouth as he took in the sight of the shocked look on Sasuke's face. It was about time some one knocked him off his high horse. He could get used to having this kid around. Naruto's laughter could also be heard floating through the room. However him merriment stopped abruptly when a cool pressure was put on his throat.

"I hope you know that I am not to be made a fool of," Sasuke said as he gently took the blade away from his throat. He didn't intend to hurt the boy, but he also didn't want to be made the fool; that was Kiba's job and he was far to good at it for Sasuke to take his place.

"Whoa Sasuke, no need to scare the kid," Kiba said putting up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Scare me! He was going to kill me!"

"Na, big bad ol' Sasuke?" Kiba turned to face Naruto putting his hand on top of Sasuke head the way you would pet a dog. "He's just a sheep in wolfs clothing."

"I highly doubt that," Naruto said watching as Sasuke tried to take a nice hunk of Kiba's hand off. These were the feared creatures of the night? Just what had he gotten himself into.

XXX

Well, I'm sorry this chapter was not as good or as long as I had wanted to make it but I wanted to update it for you guys before Christmas. I'm still a little on writer's block but I hope you guys will help me to work through it. I love you all Merry Christmas and Please review for I am afraid that this did not turn out well.

Yuki


End file.
